


Fighting Into Your Heart

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: After finding out Lonnie and Freddie are going out, Jay doesn’t really know what to do, but he gets some help from Li’l Shang. He also may have found what he truly wants.





	Fighting Into Your Heart

I still can’t believe it. Lonnie and Freddie are dating. I try to forget, but how hard is it to forget that the one you love is dating and loves someone else. 

“Hey Jay,” Li’l Shang says as he pats my back when he gets up to me. “What’s on your mind?”

“Hey Shang, I was just....” I say not knowing how to word it. 

“Let me guess,” he says now sitting down in front of me. “You can’t stop thinking about Lonnie and Freddie, because of two reasons: you can’t believe and you love Lonnie.”

I look at him surprised that he got that all in a guess. 

“How did you know?” I ask now looking for an answer. 

He pushed some of my hair back. “Figure out how to cover up your feelings better, I can see right through you.”

I start blushing as his hand is still touching my hair. 

He laughs at my blush, causing me to blush harder. 

“You’re so cute,” he says before taking his hand away. “Figure out someone else to think about all the time.”

He left me all gazed and now...

“I think I all ready found someone.”


End file.
